falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Катя
|Производ. хар-ки = 39 ОЗ, 9 ОД, 26 КБ, 3 УХО |Навыки = Без оружия: 100 % Взлом: 82 % Лёгкое оружие: 68 % Метание: 88 % Скрытность: 77 % Холодное оружие: 90 % |Квесты = Нанять Катю |Дизайнер = Джесси Хейниг |Файл диалога = KATJA.MSG |prototype_id = 00000302 |дополнительно = }} Катя ( ) — персонаж Fallout, молодая женщина-активистка организации «Последователи Апокалипсиса» и возможный напарник Выходца из Убежища. Описание Катя проживает в общине Последователей Апокалипсиса, основанной в бывшей публичной библиотеке Лос-Анджелеса. Она родилась и выросла в Святилище, но находит жизнь в нём несколько скучной. В момент встречи с Выходцем Катя является одним из «сталкеров», которые исследуют руины довоенных городов и окрестные Пустоши в поиске довоенных артефактов и ценностей. В этом ей помогают навыки мусорщика, которым она была до вступления в организацию Последователей«Я научилась хорошо драться, ещё когда жила в Могильнике. Я раньше работала мусорщиком. Ночью мы выбирались наружу и искали полезные вещи в руинах Могильника. Очень опасное занятие. Но мне осточертело и Святилище».. * В разговоре с Выходцем она также упоминает, что занимается воровством«Я — воровка, а ты мне кажешься очень вежливым, что заставляет меня задуматься, понимаешь? Можешь назвать это инстинктом самосохранения».. * Не употребляет наркотики и неодобрительно относится к наркоманам (поскольку наблюдала смерть знакомого, который умер от передозировки «Психо»)«Ух, нет, я не стала бы. Как-то видела, как мой друг умер от передоза психо. Не очень весело».. * Умеет обращаться с 10-мм пистолетом-пулемётом и 14-мм пистолетом, может использовать кастеты, ножи (в том числе «Потрошитель») и копья, а также неплохо использует метательные ножи«Хорошо управляюсь с ножами и автоматами. Отлично метаю ножи, конечно же, любимое дело».. * В качестве боевика не особенно эффективна (особенно с учётом её позднего появления в игре), однако дополнительный боец всегда лучше отсутствия дополнительного бойца. * Указывает Выходцу на примечательность некоторых стен, за которыми находятся скрытые проходы, например, книжный шкаф в подвале Собора. Характеристики Инвентарь Расскажи о… Заметки * Несмотря на то, что Катя носит обычную кожаную куртку, которую можно забрать с трупа, защитные характеристики персонажа аналогичны характеристикам боевой брони. * В случае, если Катя присоединится к Выходцу из Убежища, он получит 200 очков опыта. * Катя недолюбливает собак и при наличии в команде Выходца Псины может высказывать своё мнение относительно нихПри каждом обращении Выходца к Псине Катя будет говорить «Ненавижу собак».. * Также она не любит детей. * Катя будет сражаться против протагониста, если тот нападёт на жителей Шэйди Сэндс, не присоединив её. * Катя не упоминается в мемуарах Выходца из Убежища. * По прибытии в Свечение Катя скажет, что с удовольствием съела бы горячую сосиску на длиннющей палочке. Появление Баги При перемещении на лифте Катя постоянно застревает в его текстурах. Обычно она выходит сама. В противном случае стоит сохранить и загрузить игру — Катя появится рядом с главным героем. За кулисами Именно Джесси Хейниг после успеха с Яном сделал Катю напарником Выходца[[Библия Fallout 9#Интервью: 13 вопросов Джессу Хейнигу|Библия Fallout 9]]Правка Д. Хейнига на Nukapedia: «''Ian was a test case character designed to see if the engine could handle non-player-controlled followers who would move from map to map with the player's character. Though the initial implementation required some troubleshooting, it functioned well enough for the team to decide to implement followers.''». Примечания de:Katja en:Katja es:Katja hu:Katja pl:Katja pt-br:Katja uk:Катя zh:Katja Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Напарники Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Персонажи Последователей Апокалипсиса Категория:Обитатели Могильника Категория:Люди